


The truce

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [24]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Lois and Cat, Nemesis - Freeform, Wedding, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part twenty-four of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Lois and Clark come to help for the preparation of Cat and Kara's wedding, but will Cat and Lois be able to put their differences aside for Kara?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truce

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'd like to thank wonderhawk for the prompt, it was fun to write! Hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's propert of the CW.

It was a sunny day in National City. A wonderful and joyful day for everyone. Especially for Kara and Cat who were getting married. It was going to be special. They had chosen the date for the Kryptonian, choosing the exact day of the destruction of her planet for the best day of her life. It had been an important discussion, full of tears –joy, sadness, fear-. But they had chosen for the best. A few days before the wedding almost all the family was reunited in Cat’s penthouse.

Eliza had been there for a week, stressing everyone out about the wedding. Harassing Cat and Kara for the last minute decisions. She had exhausted everyone, so much that Alex had sent her to the DEO to occupy her so the two lovebirds could have a bit of time for themselves. Alex had been a gift from God, she had calmed everyone down with Lucy’s help, reassured Cat about how she looked like in her wedding dress and Kara about her speech. She had been the one to call Kal-El and Lois so they would come and help them two days before the ceremony. Cat hadn’t been thrilled, of course, seeing her nemesis at her wedding was painful enough, she didn’t need to have her in her house for two days. But Kara needed her and her cousin so she had agreed. She couldn’t say no to her, after all. 

When Clark had entered the house, Kara had jumped on him, hugging him too tight for any human.

“Kal-El! I’m so glad you could come!”

“Everything for my little cousin.”

Kara hit his arm playfully.

“I’m older than you!”

He laughed, pushing her out of the way like a child to get a toy first and went to hug Eliza. Catching up and telling her stories of Metropolis. So Kara hugged Lois. 

“How are you, Kara?”

“Fine, nervous, but happy. Does that make sense?”

“Of course, I was a wreck when I married Clark.”

Kara smiled softly.

“I wish I was there to see that.”

Lois chuckled.

“You’ve seen the wedding movie and albums a hundred times already.”

“But it’s not the same…”

They both laughed and went further inside the house.

“Where’s Kitty Cat?”

Kara grimaced, knowing full well how her future wife hated that nickname.

“She is doing last minute shopping with Alex.”

Lois smirked.

“Lingerie?”

Kara blushed so hard that she could have made a hole in the ground. 

“You’re going to spend a good honeymoon. How is it, with Kitty Cat? I’m sure she is wild.”

Kara was hiding her face in her hand, telling her cousin in law to shut her mouth. Begging her to stop when she heard a voice behind her.

“Already torturing my fiancée, Lane?”

Lois smirked again as Kara turned to see Cat standing in the hallway, with several shopping bags in her hands. 

“Oh but it’s so much fun. She is so prude.”

It was Cat’s turn to smirk.

“Not so prude behind closed door, believe me.”

Lois chuckled, walking toward Cat to check the content of the bags. She earned a tap on the hand by Cat.

“Isn’t it too hard to keep up with her? You’re starting to age.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know. How is it to be an old lady?”

Kara looked between the two like she was at a tennis match. She noticed Alex going downstairs and deciding that it was her cue to go. She let her future wife –after a kiss that wanted to be chaste but quickly turned passionate just for the show- and Lois at their bickering and flew out of the room. She didn’t want to be there when it will turn serious.

“Ready to be married, again?”

“Very much.”

They stayed silent a few seconds.

“Look at us, Lane. Married with two Kryptonians.”

“Kara made you sappy.”

Cat smiled.

“She made me a lot of things, I don’t regret any of them.”

“Oh, you’re almost cute when you’re in love.”

Cat rolled her eyes.

“I am not cute.”

“You’re right, monster.”

Cat made a sign with her head, indicating Lois to follow her in her study.

“I am not your puppy, you can’t order me around Kitty Cat.”

“I can and I will. Now shush.”

She put her bags behind her desk and took out two glasses and a bottle of scotch. 

“Still the same taste in alcohol?”

Lois smiled.

“One of the many things we have in common.”

They both raised their glass and took a sip. 

“This is delicious.”

Cat smirked.

“Glad to see that your lack of sense of style didn’t affect your taste in alcohol.”

Lois didn’t flinch and replied right away.

“I wouldn’t be too picky anyway, I can’t be sober to deal with you.”

“Doing in front of someone you admire tends to do that to people.”

The brunette snorted. 

“Don’t be so confident, old Kitty Cat.”

“She is probably listening to us.”

Lois smiled softly.

“They both are, counting points.”

“Can you imagine that we are going to be family?”

Lois sat loudly on the couch.

“Don’t remind me. We’re going to spend the next Thanksgiving together, all in the same room.”

“First, the wedding.”

Cat took another sip, playing with her fingers, tapping lightly on the glass.

“Nervous?”

The blonde hummed, Lois knew her very well, there was no point in hiding that she was. Lois sensed the sincerity and smiled softly at her nemesis.

“It’s going to be a beautiful wedding. And you’re going to be a beautiful bride.”

“Much more beautiful than you.”

“Don’t push your luck.”

Cat smiled back at her. 

“She deserves so much, I’m afraid I won’t be able to give her everything.”

Lois had rarely seen her friend showing weakness and she realized that maybe it was time to call a truce between them.

“You’re doing great, she is happy, you both are.”

Cat looked at her in shock.

“What’s gotten into you?”

Lois shrugged and finished her drink.

“I think it’s time we start to act as family when we’re not at work. For Kara.”

Cat’s face softened. 

“You’re right. For Kara.”

She held out her hand for Lois to take and the brunette shook it with strength. They were silent when they heard people whispering behind the door. Smirking, they ran to the door and opened it. 

“I can’t believe they shook hands, they could have hugged at least…”

Kara turned back towards the door to see her fiancée and cousin in law looking at her. She started blushing hard, while Alex, Lucy, Kal-El and Eliza retreated back to the kitchen.

“Oh… Hi. I… Hum… Was wondering… Pizza?”

“Hi to you, darling.”

Cat had her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised, looking at her expectantly while Lois was smirking behind her.

“Checking if we aren’t killing each other, Supergirl?”

“Something like that…”

Cat put her arms around her neck and kissed her cheek.

“Always the hero, Kara.”

“So hum…”

“I’m going to see what I want on my pizza. I’ll let you two to it.”

Lois went out, waving her hand at Cat.

“Eavesdropping? Really?”

“I’m sorry, I was just worried… I want everything to be perfect. And I didn’t want you to fight with Lois. I know you don’t like her and…”

“It’s not that I don’t like her, we have an history, that is all… But we made a truce. And we decided that we would be… cordial to each other when in a family gathering.”

Kara smiled.

“I know, I heard it.”

She blushed slightly.

“Thank you, Cat.”

Cat kissed her passionately.

“Everything for you, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have twenty-seven of the OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
